


Jesy's Girl

by three_miles



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, References to Drugs, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_miles/pseuds/three_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn knows Perrie’s kissed girls before, but usually her tour hook-ups are with guys. But she’d asked for his opinion, which means she wants to go further than just snogging. “What did you want to ask, Pez?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, was thinking about letting Jess eat me out, if that’s alright with you?” </p>
<p>Inspired, like most of my 1D fics, by a series of texts with my BFF/SSLP/WBMW (Wind Beneath My Wings), SingleStrand.</p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SingleStrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleStrand/gifts).



> There's a quick reference to marijuana at the beginning, and a mostly open relationship between Zayn and Perrie. It's all happy smut though, no worries.

Zayn’s reaching for the joint Louis’ holding out when his mobile buzzes in his pocket. He takes a quick hit and passes it over to Niall before he checks his phone.

_Are you free? I need your opinion._

He smiles at Perrie’s message--a special code they worked out ages ago--and sends back a quick _“Sure, give me a second.”_

“Lads, m’lady needs me,” he murmurs, snatching the joint out of Niall’s hand to take another puff before he passes it back to Louis.

“Your loss, missing out on some ace weed,” Niall says, his eyes already glazed over.

“Nah, mate,” Zayn says, thinking only of Perrie. 

Louis understands, reaches out to bump Zayn’s fist before exhaling a cloud of smoke. “Give her m’best.”

Zayn slips out of Louis’ room and across the hall to his own, pulling up Perrie’s number to call her before the door is closed behind him. 

“Hi,” she greets him, her voice low and breathy. 

“Y’alright, babe?” he asks, kicking off his shoes. He climbs into bed, stacking the pillows up behind his back so he can sit up against the headboard.

“Mmm,” Perrie replies. “Good, yeah. Miss you.”

“Miss you, too.” Zayn’s got a little countdown on his iPhone that tells him how many hours it will be until he sees her again; the last time he checked, the count was far, far too high. “Sounds like you found a distraction though, yeah?”

Perrie’s a realist; it’s one of the things Zayn loves about her. The first time he left on tour, leaving her behind in the UK, she sent him off with a box full of condoms and one rule: tell her first, before he sleeps with someone else. “I don’t expect you to avoid sex completely, yeah? I just want to know when you’re doing it, who you’re with, so I can be a part of it too.”

They don’t tell a lot of people about their arrangement; Louis knows, and Perrie’s girls, but the rest of their friends are in the dark. “No one needs to know but us,” Perrie always tells him. “It’s about what makes us happy, what makes us work.”

So they send a text, or call when they can, and talk about what they’re both comfortable with before they do anything. _"I need your opinion"_ has become an easy way to start the conversation; Zayn knows she’s interested in someone and wants to give him the details.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Perrie tells him, before erupting in giggles. “Stop that!” she shrieks.

“Mmm, sounds like you’re having fun,” Zayn smiles, missing the soft white of Perrie’s skin under his hands, the way she laughs with her whole body when he tickles her with the lightest touch. 

“Just a bit,” she says. “Jesy and I were watching this film, and there was a bit of snogging. And she’s all warm and soft, and snogging sounded like such a good idea...”

“You kissed her?” Zayn says, closing his eyes to picture Perrie’s lips pressed up against her friend’s. 

“Mmhmm.” Perrie sounds pleased with herself. “She’s a good kisser, Zaynie.”

“Oi! I’m a great kisser,” Jesy yells, making Perrie laugh again.

“She’s a great kisser,” Perrie confirms. “Her lips are so big and soft, babe. And she bites my bottom lip, just like you.”

“Sounds amazing,” Zayn admits. He knows Perrie’s kissed girls before, but usually her tour hook-ups are with guys. She has a regular, no-strings-attached thing with a roadie who throws her around like a rag doll, and occasional dalliances with American radio producers. But she’d asked for his opinion, which means she wants to go further than just snogging. “What did you want to ask, Pez?”

“Hmm, was thinking about letting Jess eat me out, if that’s alright with you?” Zayn’s heart skips a beat as all his blood rushes south; he tries not to think about Perrie’s girls that way, tries to think of them as her sisters, but the idea of the two of them together is just bloody hot. Perrie’s small and pale, white-blonde hair and delicate features--and Jesy’s gorgeous too, curvy and tan with wide eyes and plump lips.

“She wants you, does she?” Zayn asks, squeezing his cock through his basketball shorts. 

“Fuck yeah, she does!” Jesy replies, her voice tinny and far away.

“Maybe you should just put me on speaker,” Zayn jokes. 

Perrie says that she has a better idea; Zayn’s phone chirps a second later with a request to turn the call into video chat.

Her face fills the tiny screen of his phone, and Zayn’s taken aback at the surge of loneliness he feels. He misses her all the time, and even though they find ways to connect every day, they don’t often have time to do this.

Perrie crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue to make him laugh, and then she moves the phone further away to get Jesy in the shot. They’re propped up in a big white hotel bed just like Zayn, and they both look lovely, all their stage makeup washed away to leave fresh faces and kiss-swollen lips. 

“Y’alright Jess?” Zayn asks. She grins and leans in to give Perrie a smacking kiss on the cheek. 

“Pretty great, actually,” she says.

“Gonna take care of our girl?” he asks. His hand is still on his cock, barely stroking it, and it feels a bit strange talking to Jesy like this. Then he watches her fingers trace Perrie’s collarbones, exposed between the thin straps of her black camisole, and doesn’t feel so bad.

“If you’re alright with that, mate,” Jesy says. “Bet she tastes sweet.”

“She does. Miss licking you, Pezza. Miss your pussy.” Zayn can see her shiver a little; he wishes he was there to feel it, to see every detail, but this will do for now. 

“Miss you, too. Miss your hands.” Jesy’s fingers walk south before she slips her hand under the camisole to cup one of Perrie’s breasts. “Fuck,” Perrie sighs, arching her back and tilting her head back into the pillow.

“Looks good,” Zayn chokes out, scrambling to push his shorts down over his hips so he can get his cock in his hand. “How’s it feel, babe?”

“Nice,” she says. “Soft.” Jesy leans in to kiss her neck, one hand still shiftng under Perrie’s shirt, and Zayn would kill to have a professional camera crew in there right now--to see every angle, to record every soft moan. “Are you going to watch us, babe?”

“Yeah,” Zayn says. “If that’s alright with Jess?” 

She tilts her head up to face the camera, a wicked smile on her face, and winks. 

Perrie rolls her eyes and reaches up to pull Jesy back in, guides her close so they can kiss while Jesy tugs the front of her top down over her breasts. Zayn groans as he watches Perrie’s chest flush red, watches Jesy gently roll a nipple between her index finger and her thumb.

Perrie lifts her hand to push Jesy’s hair back over her shoulder, combs her fingers through it to make it stay out of the way so Zayn can see them kiss. Jesy’s aggressive, sucking Perrie’s lip between hers and biting down, controlling the kiss like Perrie usually does when she’s with him. 

When Jesy finally pulls away, Perrie sucks in a deep breath and exhales with a moan. Jesy doesn’t let up, just trails her lips down Perrie’s throat and slides down so she can kiss her breasts. 

Perrie shifts her phone to the side, so Zayn can see her face in profile; she looks right into the camera as she adjusts the angle so he can see Jesy, too. Perrie blows him a kiss just before Jesy sucks a tight, pink nipple into her mouth and Perrie throws her head back.

“Fuck, Jess, you’re good at this,” she says, twisting her fingers in Jesy’s hair. 

Zayn is quiet, watching, stroking himself just enough to take the edge off. It’s good like this, just taking in Perrie’s reactions; part of him wishes she were shaking and gasping under his hands, but this is special and new--and the hottest bloody thing he’s ever seen.

Perrie’s eyes go wide and she looks right into the camera, right at Zayn. “She’s touching me now.”

“Yeah?” Zayn watches her eyelashes flutter, watches her teeth sink into her lip. “You wet for her?”

“Fuck yes,” Jesy growls, and Perrie laughs breathlessly. Jesy’s head disappears as she moves down Perrie’s stomach, rucking up her camisole to suck kisses into her pale skin.

Perrie moves her phone then, pulls it up to her chest so all Zayn can see is her face. He loves it, loves the way she’s so bright-eyed and obviously turned on.

“She’s kissing me,” Perrie whispers, like it’s a secret just for Zayn. “My thighs. And she’s got a finger inside me.”

“Can I see?” Zayn asks, thumbing over the head of his cock. Perrie nods and the camera angle suddenly changes; instead of seeing Perrie’s face on the front-facing camera, he’s seeing Jesy kneeling between her legs. She’s kissing Perrie’s hip now, her dark hair falling over Perrie’s stomach.

Perrie gathers Jesy’s hair up and pushes it back again, and Zayn watches her lips trail kisses down to Perrie’s cunt. He hears her sharp intake of breath when Jesy’s tongue finds her clit, knows that her eyes are probably closed tight as she gets used to the feeling.

“Looks so good, babe,” he tells her. “Has she still got a finger inside you?”

“Two,” Perrie whines, her hips lifting up off the bed to meet Jesy’s mouth. Jesy steadies her with a hand flat on her stomach, holding her hips down as she alternates between soft, gently licks and firmer strokes with her tongue.

The camera switches again, abruptly, and Perrie’s face appears on his screen. “I like this,” she breathes. “I like knowing that you’re watching.”

“Me too, babe.” Zayn’s fucking up into his fist now, trying to stay focused so he doesn’t miss a second of this.

“Can I see you?” Perrie asks. “Know you’re getting off to this.”

“Yeah, f’course.” Zayn fumbles with his phone and switches the camera so Perrie can see his hand wrapped around his cock. “Been hard since the second I heard your voice, babe.”

“God, I love you,” she mutters. “I’m gonna come, babe. Her mouth feels so good, fuck.”

Zayn switches his own camera back to his face; he feels like he’s looking Perrie in the eye this way. “Do it, Pezza, God.”

He watches her brow furrow and her eyes squeeze shut, sees her lip start to quiver, all the tell-tale signs of her orgasm. He holds his breath and waits, knows that the second she starts to come he’ll see it. Her eyes open wide and she cries out, curling up so her face gets closer to the camera, and Zayn is dying to kiss her through it like he does at home.

“So good, so beautiful,” he murmurs. Perrie drops her phone, then, and all he gets is a black screen for a few seconds, and then Jesy’s face appears. 

“Hiya,” she says, lips and shiny wet. She flips the camera again and he sees that she’s still inside Perrie, working two fingers in and out of her slowly. “Think she can come again?” 

Jesy’s good at this, panning up Perrie’s body before zooming in on her own fingers working between Perrie’s legs.

“Yeah, she can. Yeah,” Zayn urges, watching Jesy push her thumb up against Perrie’s clit. “Just don’t stop, she can take it.”

“I bet you two are so hot together, Jesus,” Jesy says, her hand shaking. 

“Put the phone down, Jess. Kiss her.” He hates to say it, hates to miss any of this, but he knows that’s what she’ll need to go again.

It turns out that he doesn’t need to see. Jesy drops the phone on the bed, and all he gets is a view of the white ceiling above them. But he can still hear the sounds of Jesy’s hand moving where Perrie is hot and slick, can hear their muffled moans as they kiss again, can hear Perrie whimpering through another long, drawn-out orgasm. 

By the time she picks up the phone again, Zayn’s hand is covered in come and he’s panting, too. 

“Wow,” she says, smiling into the camera. Jesy’s curled against her side, her head on Perrie’s shoulder and a satisfied smile on her face. 

“Fuck,” Zayn says, wiping his face on the sleeve of his t-shirt. “That was... amazing. Best use of FaceTime, I think.”

Jesy’s tracing circles over Perre’s breasts, tugging at the camisole she’s still wearing, and she lifts her neck up to whisper in Perrie’s ear.

“Mmm I think we’re going to be busy for a while longer, love. And I don’t know that I’m going to have any hands free to hold the camera.”

“Think I might sleep for a bit,” Zayn says, his eyelids already feeling heavy. “Love you, Pez.”

“Love you too,” she says, blowing him a kiss. 

“Love you Zaynie!” Jesy teases, imitating Perrie’s accent. “Maybe next time we do this we’ll all be in the same room.”

Zayn is too tired to even _process_ that idea, but he takes note of the way Perrie’s eyes light up when Jesy says it. 

“Next time...” he says, picturing both girls here with him, soft and naked, one cuddled into each side. He grins wide, blowing them both a kiss before he ends the call. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
